Profundidades
by Lisbeth B
Summary: Bella se ve sumergida en un periodo de recuperación y, sin darse cuenta, cautiva con su olor a un ser extraño que no puede hacer más que seguir su rastro. OS


**Hola, me llamo Lisbeth y soy nueva en esto de subir historias en FF. Este es un one shot corto, lo sé, pero no por eso menos trabajado. Aceptaré con gratitud todas las críticas constructivas y comentarios.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Saludos.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este one shot fueron creados en su día por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.**

* * *

El silencio que reinaba entre los bosques de Forks, sólo era roto por el leve cantar de los pájaros y el frágil murmullo de las hojas frotándose unas con otras, gracias a la suave brisa que danzaba silenciosa entre los árboles que atraían la atención por la intensidad de su verde musgo.

La pequeña muchacha de pelo castaño se encontraba sentada bajo un árbol, con la espalda apoyada contra la corteza de éste y las piernas entrelazadas encima de la fina tierra que descubría las gruesas raíces que formaban pequeños arcos alrededor de ella.

Su inseparable ordenador portátil descansaba en su regazo, mientras sus dedos, finos y delicados como la seda, revoloteaban sobre las teclas rápidamente. Su mente, al adentrarse en aquellos parajes húmedos y solitarios, se había separado de su cuerpo; dejando el dominio de sus pensamientos en manos de su alma. Y eso era lo que ella necesitaba, desconectar de la razón durante un rato, dejar de torturarse con el simple pensamiento de haberle impulsado a eso, a serle infiel con su mejor amiga, quizá porque ella no le había dado lo suficiente, lo que él necesitaba y ansiaba.

Mientras estaba allí, su alma hacía de las suyas, revivía momentos familiares que quedaron grabados a fuego en ésta, instantes de su niñez en los que fue plenamente feliz y el más doloroso de todos... la presencia de su madre que la perseguía, provocando que la brecha que poco a poco había logrado coser, volviera a sangrar dolorosamente por ella, por la pérdida de su madre años atrás. Y, cuando ella escribía con más pasión de la que nunca había puesto en sus relatos, esas escenas de su pasado, se paseaban por su mente con toda libertad, pidiéndole a gritos ser plasmados en alguno de ellos. Y concedió sus deseos. Aunque sabía que por mucho que intentara explicar sus sentimientos con todo detalle, jamás, sería capaz de expresar la magnitud del dolor que la invadía.

En aquel minúsculo instante, el cielo empezó a derramar pequeñas lágrimas de soledad, diminutos cristales que se rompían en miles de pedacitos nada más tocaban aquel oscuro y húmedo suelo. Y con ellas, caían uno a uno los sueños de Bella, haciéndose efímeros e insignificantes.

Bella no era capaz de entender lo que había llevado a Jacob a hacer una cosa así, nunca habría imaginado tal traición por su parte, era simplemente impensable. Pero lo hizo, él la engañó, y de la peor manera posible, con Tanya.

Tanya había sido el apoyo de Bella en sus peores momentos. Ella la había ayudado a salir a flote, a salir al mundo exterior y a luchar por sus sueños. Bella rió amargamente mientras escribía, saboreando la ácida ironía. La persona que la había convencido a pelear por sus ilusiones y deseos, se había encargado ahora de quitárselos todos en un golpe fatal.

Y mientras ella escribía desesperada para no derrumbarse, entre aquel paisaje maravilloso que la rodeaba, había alguien que la observaba desde la copa de un árbol. Alguien que rozaba lo mitológico y se mezclaba con lo monstruoso. Un ser que tenía corazón, pero no sangre. Un ser que tenía cuerpo pero no alma. Un ser inmortal.

Era un hombre, inhumano, pero hombre al fin y al cabo. Su pelo cobrizo brillaba bajo los reflejos del sol, y su piel, pálida y dura como una roca, relucía como si de diamantes fuera.

Involuntariamente casi, fue saltando de árbol en árbol, silencioso, hasta situarse justo encima de Bella. Sólo Dios sabe cuánto deseaba la sangre de esa chica ahora, porque sí, se alimentaba de sangre. Y la sangre de esta humana lo llamaba como ninguna lo había hecho antes. Le era muy difícil, casi imposible, controlar a su monstruo interior. Pero, contra todo pensamiento racional, él no se consideraba un monstruo. No consumía sangre humana. De hecho, hacía varias décadas que no se sentía atraído por ella. Hasta ahora, claro está.

Y la pobre chica, inconsciente del peligro que la acechaba, cerró su portátil y lo introdujo en su mochila. Era una imprudencia quedarse sentada escribiendo bajo un árbol mientras llovía, y no quería caer enferma.

Subió a su oxidada camioneta aparcada a un lado de la carretera y se resguardó de la lluvia. Emprendió camino hacia su casa, cosa que no le apetecía en absoluto. Allí no quedaba nada de lo que había sido su hogar durante su infancia. Su padre, después de su último suspiro, se había llevado todo lo que la unía a Forks, haciendo de su casa un lugar desconocido para ella.

Pero antes de poder llegar a su casa, tuvo que aparcar frente a la cafetería del pueblo. Allí había pasado mucho tiempo durante su adolescencia. La cafetería era de la tía de Jacob, y allí pasaba las tardes escribiendo mientras su novio trabajaba.

Y todos esos recuerdos hicieron que Bella rompiera en llanto. No podía aguantar más. Jacob había sido su mundo, y ahora que él se había ido, ella tenía que aprender a crear su propio universo.

Después de unos minutos, Bella arrancó su camioneta no sin sobresaltarse por el ruido espantoso de su motor. Empezaba a pensar que su adorada Chevy iba a ''estirar la rueda'' próximamente, tanto estruendo comenzaba a parecerle extraño.

Pero alguien llegó antes que ella a su antiguo hogar, el ser inhumano que la había observado en el bosque había seguido su esencia hasta allí y, sentado grácilmente en una de las ramas del árbol del jardín trasero de la casa, esperaba impaciente a que esa humana, que tanto le había llamado la atención, se personara allí.

Su olor dulce lo había cautivado haciendo que no pudiese soportar alejarse de ella y cuando intentó escabullirse por lo más profundo del bosque para evitar seguir su rastro, se topó con una corriente de su olor, e incauto como nunca, siguió ese flujo de aire dulce que lo llevó hasta su hogar.

Podía oír un ruidoso automóvil acercarse, a punto de tomar la curva, y camuflados bajo el sonido del estruendoso motor, se escuchaban perfectamente los acompasados latidos del corazón de Bella.

Bajó ágilmente del árbol y se posicionó detrás de un arbusto situado a un lado de la casa, con la esperanza de contemplar a la chica sin ser visto. La camioneta aparcó frente a él y pudo volver a observar a Bella, la cual bajó del automóvil trastabillando un poco, lo que hizo que el monstruo no pudiese evitar sonreír.

Bella atravesó el jardín por el camino de piedra y no sin antes suspirar al volver a aquél lugar, introdujo la llave en la cerradura y se adentró en el recibidor cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Tuvo que apoyar la espalda contra la puerta ante la inmensidad de los sentimientos que la invadieron. Melancolía, tristeza, desesperanza, y el más fuerte de todos, la soledad. La soledad se hacía cada vez más palpable para ella, nunca había sido una persona especialmente sociable, pero siempre había sabido que habría alguien para sostenerla. Y ahora ella no tenía a nadie. Estaba sola, en el sentido más completo y puro de la palabra, y ese pensamiento la hizo deslizarse sobre la puerta hasta que su trasero chocó con las frías baldosas.

Eso hizo que se diera cuenta de que estaba siendo completamente patética, pero no pudo evitar llorar después de unos minutos bajo el agua caliente de la ducha, que empañaba el espejo y a la vez sus recuerdos.

Salió del baño con el pelo aún húmedo recogido en una coleta. Cuando entró a su habitación, se percató de que todo seguía tal y como lo recordaba. La cama recubierta con un edredón púrpura con detalles en negro que compró poco antes de su marcha a Seattle, la lámpara blanca con la que estudiaba en las típicas tardes lluviosas de invierno e incluso una foto descansaba sobre la mesilla de noche. La foto mostraba a una sonriente Bella de unos cinco años, jugando en el jardín junto a sus padres, también con semblantes alegres. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras una salada lágrima caía por su mejilla ante el recuerdo.

Mientras, a unos pocos metros de ella, se encontraba aquél ser inhumano que había seguido su rastro, apoyado en la rama de un árbol que crecía robusto frente a la ventana de la habitación de Bella. Intentando, con éxito, poder verla sin llamar su atención y ser visto; pero Bella estaba demasiado ocupada con sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta de su presencia.

Aquella bestia se colgó de la ventana de Bella con un movimiento rápido y brusco, imperceptible para el ojo humano; y se deslizó con cuidado dentro de la estancia, posicionándose detrás de ella.

Él le cubrió la boca con una mano y pegó a la chica a su cuerpo agarrándola por la cintura. Ella soltó un grito ahogado y pataleó intentando zafarse.

-Tranquilízate...-susurró en su oído.

Bella no pudo evitar sorprenderse por el sonido de aquella melodiosa voz que tenía un tono tan dulce; cosa que contrastaba con la fuerza con la que la sostenía.

-Por favor no grites...-volvió a decir- No voy a hacerte daño alguno...

Tras eso, él la soltó lentamente y Bella se volteó aún asustada y se alejó de él hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. Y lo que sucedió después nadie pudo pronosticarlo. Una ráfaga del olor de Bella, provocada por el movimiento de su pelo al girarse, golpeó al ser con tanta fuerza que le fue imposible no acorralarla contra la pared y buscar su yugular para morderla sensualmente después. Todo aconteció en un mísero segundo, pero para él pasaron horas hasta que pudo sentir el delicioso sabor de su sangre en su boca.

Bella, en cambio, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Sólo sabía que poco a poco esa cosa le estaba quitando la vida, cada vez veía más borroso y sentía más pesada. Después de unos efímeros segundos, todo se volvió negro.

Él soltó el cuerpo de la chica y cuando la chica golpeó el suelo, despertó de su letargo post-alimenticio y se dio cuenta del terrible error que había cometido. Se acuclilló y acarició con delicadeza la mejilla, la cual había perdido su tono habitual.

Era irónico, siempre había pensado que nunca podría actuar como su hermano, matando a su cantante; creyó que tenía un poder de control mayor que el suyo, pero no era cierto, él se sació de ella sin pensar en las consecuencias. Justo como hizo Emmett, pero él no podría seguir con su vida como su hermano después de matar a esa hermosa jovencita que ahora yacía en sus brazos, inerte.

-Lo siento... -murmuró.

La llevó entre sus brazos a un pequeño prado y allí enterró su cuerpo, casi con reverencia. Hizo un pequeño ritual y sus últimas palabras antes de abandonar aquel lugar fueron:

-Adiós, preciosa Bella.

Y corrió como si fuera perseguido por el mismísimo demonio, escapando de si mismo.


End file.
